Getting Started
Overview The Dark Heresy Framework is a package that runs on Maptool which runs on Java, so you will need to download each of these components. All of these run on Mac OSX as well as Windows, but the instructions below are for Windows. What you'll need In order to play Dark Heresy online you will need the following software, all of which are free. 1. Java : Download and install Java. 2. MapTool : MapTool is the platform that you will be playing over. It is a program that lets multiple people connect to each other over the internet. It supports chat, dice rolling, mapping, and tons of other features. Each of your players will need to download this program as well. Download the latest version from the link provided and extract it to a folder of your choice. 3. Dark Heresy Framework : New versions of the Dark Heresy Framework (DHF) are currently posted to the RPTools (makers of MapTool) forums. New versions are posted frequently so check for updates! Registration is not required, just click the link and look towards the bottom of the first post for a link that looks like this:' DH-RT-DW_framework_Wolph42_v5.0.1.cmpgn' (the version may be different). Since this is the first time you are using the DHF you want this file, NOT the one marked Update packge. Setting Up 1. Make a folder somewhere where you will be able to find it, and call it Maptool Resources (or something similar). This is where we will keep all the maptool related files. 2. Inside that folder make another folder called "Frameworks" and place the DarkHeresy_framework file that you downloaded in step 3 above in this folder. 3. Run MaptoolLauncher.exe from the folder where you extracted MapTool in step 2 above. It will ask you some arcane questions about Max Mem, Min Mem, and Stack Size. These are related to how much memory Java should allow MapTool to use, in megabytes (MB). The amount of memory that MapTool needs varies on the complexity of your campaign, and the Dark Heresy Framework is pretty complex. Don't worry too much about this for now, but you will probably want to leave the Min Mem, make the Max Mem at least 1024 and set the stack to 5 (lower can sometimes result in a 'stack overflow' error, higher can bog down your system A LOT cause of the memory drain). Then click OK. 4. MapTool will now open. The first thing I do is rearrange the MapTool windows, I suggest you do the same during this tutorial. Once you have gotten the hang of MapTool, of course feel free to adjust to your liking. Open the following windows by clicking the Window option in the menu bar: Map Explorer, Initiative, Library, Chat, Campaign, Selected. You can uncheck the rest for the moment. Then, drag the windows around so it looks something like the image on the right. If you don't want your windows docked you can press the ctrl key while dragging. Your resource library will look different from mine, as I have already added custom resources to my MapTool. Eventually you will come to a layout that best suites your needs and playstyle. At the right you'll see the layout that Wolph42 uses (with the DHW loaded). Note that you can overlay windows with eachother to keep the map as big as possible. 5. At this point I recommend you get comfortable with MapTool before starting the Dark Heresy Framework. There is a lot of information available about MapTool on the RPTools.net site . I suggest checking out the FAQ , the MapTool Wiki , and the Tutorials . RPTools also has a vibrant and helpful community on its forums . Running the Dark Heresy Framework 1. Go to File -> Open Campaign, and browse to the folder where you stored the DarkHeresy_framework file. Select that file and click open. 2. The Dark Heresy Framework should now load. You will get a pop up, giving quite a bit of information about the DHF which you should read, you will also find a short 'getting started' in there to help you allong, but don't worry too much about it yet because you won't know what it all means until you get your hands dirty. 3. Congratulations! You have the DHF installed and running on Maptool. From here, read the DHF Overview .